TPG-1 Pro
The Unique Alpine TPG-1 Pro is an NX-Standard Sniper Rifle that was introduced with the 9-22-10 Patch. Overview The TPG-1 Pro is a devastating gun in almost any situation. The camouflaged skin lets it blend in very well with desert and mountainous maps (i.e Junk Flea, Kill Creek, Pump Jack), especially when coupled with the Desert Camo uniform. Compared to the base TPG-1, it features a slight boost in portability. The TPG-1 Pro's scope features a higher magnification like the L115A2/3. The TPG-1 Pro suffers higher damage dropoff than most other snipers. The portability of 43 is only 2 shy of the DSR-1 Subsonic's 45. The rate of fire is 16, one point higher than the M24. The 98 accuracy rating is only 2 shy of perfect and is already 1 higher than the DSR-1 Subsonic. Coupled with the high magnification scope, the result is a 5 point recoil decrease from the Dragunov SVD, and 7 above the DSR-1 Subsonic. Even though the TPG-1 Pro appears statistically better than the DSR-1 Subsonic, the TPG series has greater damage dropoff at longer ranges. At some points, it will be a very "tankable" one shot kill to legs and possibly even to the chest on heavy vesters when sniping across Kill Creek. Compared to another popular sniper rifle, the DSR-1 Subsonic, the TPG-1 Pro has 1 point higher accuracy, a higher magnification scope, and a desert camo paint job. Like the DSR-1 Subsonic, it has one extra magazine for a total of 25 rounds, compared to the 20 afforded most other snipers. In comparison, the DSR-1 Subsonic has a sleek "stealth" black cover, an integrated suppressor and the same scope as the L96 series, which some players prefer over the scope on the TPG-1 Pro. Variants Events *This weapon was given to the player as a login reward on 17/8/11 for 90 days, and was included with the Devastation package (90 Day Assault Vest , M69HE Frag , MK.48 MOD 0 , TPG-1 Pro, and Utility Backpack). This increased the popularity of the TPG-1 Pro. *During the Memorial Day Celebration Sale, the prices for the TPG-1 Pro were 30 days for 4,550 NX, 90 days for 8,330 NX, and Permanent for 20,930 NX. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 2 for 23,920 NX. *It was sold at 14,950 NX for permanent duration during the Black Friday Sale (2012) and for 17,940 NX during the Black Friday Sale (2013). *In Combat Arms Brazil, it was sold for permanent duration on 22/12/2011, for 27.900 NX Trivia *The TPG-1 Pro reskin resembles an epic gun. *The TRG series is the successor to the TPG series. *Statistically, it performs on par with its NX Standard relative, the TRG-41. However the TRG-41 chambers rounds quite a bit faster then the TPG-1 Pro and has less damage drop-off. On the other hand, the TRG-41 has a reload and drawrate that is slightly slower then the TPG-1 Pro. *The TPG-1 Pro has one of the fastest draw rates of all Bolt-Action Sniper Rifles, much faster than the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. *It was Released in Combat Arms Brazil on 24/03/2011 along with the GP Variant, TPG-1. Media TPG-1 Pro Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the TPG-1 Pro. TPG-1 Pro Fire.gif|The firing animation of the TPG-1 Pro. TPG-1 Pro Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the TPG-1 Pro. TPG-1 Pro Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the TPG-1 Pro. TPG-1 Pro Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the TPG-1 Pro. TPG-1 Pro.jpg|TPG-1 Pro ingame Main tpg 1 pro.jpg Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:CASH Category:CASH Category:CASH Category:2010 Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:OHK Sniper Category:Bolt Action Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common